Secrets
by Aquamarine99
Summary: It's been too long since I last saw Ushio so relaxed and so... free. And for her to be so herself in the arms of a male species was something my brain couldn't comprehend. Since day 1, Ushio has always fallen head over heels for 'cute girls' yet here she was, dancing and laughing so naturally with a man. What in the world is going on? Sumika x Ushio pairing. Post Sasameki Koto.
1. Chapter 1: Fateful Encounters

A/N: I'm very excited that I'm finaly posting this 'cause I'm pretty proud of this ff :D So read away and I do hope you'll enjoy this as much as I have while writing it! I especially had fun creating this one new character, hope you'll like him!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fateful Encounters**

[Tomoe's POV]

* * *

"Tomoe-chaaaannn!" Ushio cried out as her head fell to the table with a loud thud. Though her face was hidden, I knew she was pouting to hide her real emotions.

"Come on, we rarely meet up and everytime you see me, you're always putting on that face of yours. I'm really starting to miss your dazzling smile, Kazama-kun!" I grinned, leaning over the table to take a peek at my sulking friend.

"It's not like I want to... every time I see you, I remember high school and... senpai..." the blonde haired woman opposite me lifted her head with a sigh.

"It's been 4 years, Kazama-kun. Isn't it way past the time you're supposed to get over her? Who stays hung up over an ex-lover for 4 whole years? One who cheated on you no less!" I frowned, pulling my hand through my black hair which I kept short. Ushio on the other hand, had allowed her wavy hair to grow and, after 4 years, reached the middle of her back.

"I know... I want to get over her. I do. But she was like a dream come true... while it lasted. When will I ever find someone who will return my feelings again?" Ushio asked in an overly dramatic way.

"Like I told you years ago, you mustn't keep hiding behind your fear. Go out there and explore the world! We're adults, we're free to do whatever we want, Kazama-kun! We mustn't let our youthful time go to waste!"

Ushio sighed and I caught the slightest hint of a smile on her pale, pink lips as she twidled her thumbs.

"In fact, I have a proposal: tomorrow night, my family will be celebrating my brother's birthday. I'm allowed to invite whoever I want so whaddaya say? It's gonna be a huge party with plenty of cute, single ladies!" I tell her as I pull out a far too elaborately designed envelope from my jacket pocket and hand it to her.

She took it carefully before breaking the seal and taking out the formal invitation inside, "I don't know, Tomoe-chan... I haven't been out much."

"Exactly why this is a brilliant start! Miyako and I will be there to support you in any way! I could even be your wing-woman." I winked teasingly and that got another timid smile from her.

Patiently, I waited for her response and instead, trained my eyes around the exquisite english tea house my family owned.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Ushio's deflated voice brought my attention back to the current situation and I felt myself puff up victoriously.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I've already got everything prepared for you: your outfit for the evening, accessories, shoes, transport, a present for my brother from you and everything else you'll need." I paused and looked straight into her chestnut brown eyes, "So you'll come?"

The woman before me sighed then nodded with a polite smile gracing her lips, "I'll go."

"Alright! I promise you you'll have a great time!" I exclaim enthusiastically, unable to stop myself from grinning from ear to ear. Unfortunately, my cell phone decided to start vibrating in my pant pocket and I picked it up a little too harshly than necessary, "What?"

I shot Ushio an apologetic smile before listening to what my father/boss wanted from me on my day off, "Tomoe, where are you?"

"I'm having tea while catching up with a friend, dad." I reply nonchalantly.

"Glad to hear that while my daughter and heir to this company is enjoying her tea, I am up to my neck with business deals, meetings and millions of other headaches! It really helps lighten my load!" my father replied sarcastically and I could vaguely hear a phone going off in the background.

"I do appreciate your consideration, dad. Keep up the good work." I say as sweetly as possible back before slamming my thumb on the 'end call' button and letting out a long sigh, "He should be grateful I'm even helping out in the company when I'm supposed to be 100% focused on my classes!"

"You know he's only venting his stress, Tomoe-chan."

"Yeah, yeah. He's still my dad so I have to tolerate him, blah, blah, blah..." I fell back in my chair and let out another tired sigh. I was cut short when the obnoxious device began vibrating in my hand again. I didn't even need to look at the caller ID to know who was calling to lecture me about how rude it is to hang up on your own father.

"Guess you should take that?" Ushio said slowly as she began packing up her belongings.

"Sorry, Kazama-kun. I'll see you tomorrow immediately after you're let off from work?" I ask, rising from my chair and retrieving my work and school bag.

"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow, Tomoe-chan." Ushio waved while I hurriedly left the shop to silence my phone.

"What is it, dad?" I ask in a monotone. Leaning against my car, I turned back to wave at Ushio as she began walking towards her apartment several blocks away.

"Tomoe... I know you hate me throwing so many responsibilities on your shoulders but I do need your help here. Please come in today? Your last class is over today right?"

"Today is my day off from work and school. I'll come in today. But don't expect this to happen again." I told him exhaustedly, "What bigshot tycoon has you in a tight spot this time?"

"Maybe you should come in and see for yourself. He just popped up out of nowhere and bought up many of our shares."

"No one just appears out of nowhere, dad. Where did he get the finance?" I ask, easily falling into business-mode. So much for having an enjoyable evening soaking in my hot tub and sharing a romantic meal with my Miyako.

* * *

Today was the day of the 'birthday party' if you could call it that. You see, my family is famous. My surname is seen on billboards, construction sites, packaging and television screens. So when it comes to parties, my family never holds back in order to reinforce our image.

"I may have seen your home many times, but I'm left breathless every time." Ushio whispered in awe as she skipped around my luridly decorated living room. It was only a few more minutes before the guests start arriving.

"Wait till you hear what they have planned for my brithday..." I said grudgingly.

"I'm sorry Miyako-chan isn't coming tonight..." she said quietly.

"Don't fret. It was her own choice. But I don't see why her dad had to choose tonight of all nights to spend father-daughter time... Anyway, are you ready to work your charms on them ladies tonight?" I grinned.

"I dunno, Tomoe-chan..." Ushio's face fell considerably and I knew she was thinking of her past girlfriend, among other things.

Placing my hands on her bare shoulder comfortingly, I told her, "It's okay if you don't want to. We can just have fun tonight, like we used to. Grab a few drinks and talk the whole night away."

The fair-haired woman took my hand in her own and shook her head gently, "We both know you can't afford to do that."

"I was the one who dragged you here so I have to take care of you."

"No, no. You're a busy business woman. I can look after myself."

"You sure?"

Ushio nodded firmly then released my hand just as my family made their appearance while escorting in our first guests.

Let's hope tonight goes well.

Wiping the smile off my face to greet our business associates, I shook their extended hands with a neutral expression - time for business.

* * *

It was 3 hours into the party when I saw something that made my smile fade and my brows furrow together. By the bar set out on one side of my house's garden, Ushio had her back against it and she was surrounded by 3 other men who I vaguely remember as being one of our family business' bigger customers meaning they were a bunch of wealthy men who were looking for someone to help them cheat on their wives. Not a good sign.

"Please excuse me," I say politely to the people I was currently conversing with, "I need to use the ladies' room."

Moving away from that crowd, I slowly began meandering towards the bar when someone beat me to it.

It was another man, but I had a feeling he wasn't going to help the others harrass Ushio. He was a well-known business associate of ours and my dad has been insistently trying to get him to work for us, to no avail.

He was tall, towering over many other grown men but he was young too, no more than 21 years old - a true genius in the business world. So it wasn't a surprise that he appeared mysterious, secretive yet alarmingly confident.

His messily-styled, spiky black hair swayed ever so slightly with every determined stride, his bright, observant green eyes were staring directly at his destination, his lips curled up in a self-assured smirk and to finish off his look, he wore an expensive classic three piece suit that showed off his tall, lean figure.

At least now I don't have to go there and teach those old geezers how to be a gentleman. Seems Mr. Nakajima Hiroyuki has everything under control - this will be extremely interesting.

I quickly moved towards the sidelines so I could stay out of sight but still have the perfect view of everything. It's too bad I wouldn't be able to hear anything from this distance.

When Hiroyuki made it to the group, he touched Ushio's shoulder and gently pushed her back so he could stand, like a wall, between the married men and my best friend.

My curiosity spiked when Hiroyuki began speaking and seconds later, the 3 other mens faces fell with embarrassment and shame. I couldn't hear their apologies but I watched them bow their head and mumble their sorry's before disappearing into the crowd. Not even I could've handled that that well and that quickly.

I was about to congratulate Hiroyuki when he took Ushio's hand in his, bowed down and delicately placed a kiss on the back of her hand. My mind spun out of control and when I recovered, Ushio was standing alone with a pink blush resting on her cheeks; her hand was clutched close to her chest and her eyes were glazed over.

Calming myself, I hurriedly made my way over to my stunned friend.

"Hey there, Kazama-kun, everything alright?" I ask, hoping I was as casual as I wanted to be.

Taking a while longer than usual, Ushio stuttered her reply without looking me in the eye, "Y-y-yeah... fine."

I raised an eyebrow at her odd behaviour, "Come on now, I saw the whole thing. Seems... Nakajima-san's caught your attention." leaning against the bar next to Ushio, I followed her gaze and saw Hiroyuki chatting casually with a group of women who were probably throwing themselves all over him. Typical.

"No.. it's just... he... he made me remember some things..." Ushio mumbled distractedly.

"Oh? Like what?" I turned to look at her carefully, I hadn't hear what he said to Ushio so I couldn't know for sure he didn't say anything inappropriate.

"Like the amazing memories we made back in high school... the warmth... the kindness he displayed... it was nice."

"Wow, never thought you'd ever set your sights on a male." I teased, hoping to change the subject before she could start sulking about the past again.

But her reaction was a complete surprise. She pushed off the counter and smiled at me. It was the smile that left my mouth slightly opened. It was a smile I hadn't seen in a long, long time. Unknowingly, I felt myself relax and a grin of my own found its way to my face.

"Well then, how about we pay my brother a visit. The music is about to start and I don't want to have you standing around awkwardly without a partner." I told her as I began to lead the way through the crowd towards where my brother was doing his best to be happy. It may be his birthday party, but to my dad it was just an excuse to throw his money around and chat up some drunken business deals.

"Maybe I'll just sit it out? I can always go to the restroom?" Ushio whispered from behind me.

"No way. You'd have to stay in the toilet or sit by yourself for a whole hour. My brother would be more than glad to dance with his sister's cute best friend. I'm sure he won't have a partner either." I couldn't help but chuckle a little to myself when I spotted my sad, lonely brother sitting alone at an empty table, "Brother."

He turned and it was obvious he was holding back tears, "What do you want?"

"I want you to be Kazama-kun's dance partner for the next hour." I said bluntly once we were standing right behind him.

"Why don't you do it?" he grumbled.

"Brother, here I thought you disapproved of me being gay and yet you're suggesting I dance with Kazama-kun for the whole hour?" that got his attention as he instantly shot up from his chair and pulled Ushio from me.

"Don't you corrupt this poor child, Tomoe! I won't let you!" he glared and I fought against smirking at how easily he fell for that. I never told him about Ushio's preferences, specifically so he would feel obliged to 'protect' her from me, which was useful at times like this.

"Yeah, yeah. You just make sure you keep her company for the whole hour... otherwise, I may have to do it myself... In front of all these people..." I trailed off. Sending a wink Ushio's way, I swivelled away from him. Behind us, the crowd had begun to disperse as my dad took the stage.

"Stupid, arrogant little girl. She's nothing but my younger sister and acts all high and mighty. Don't you worry, Ushio-san, I won't leave you alone. Even I sometimes hate these parties." I overheard my brother say as I moved to sit opposite Ushio and him at our family table. I was shortly joined by my step mother, cousins, aunts and uncles.

"Settle down, everyone. I'll just keep this short: Happy birthday my son, I do hope you're enjoying yourself." everyone cheered and clapped before my dad continued, "Anyway, besides that I hope you're all having a blast! Now it's time for some music so grab a partner and let's dance! If you're looking for a chat with me, I'll be with my daughter at the centre of the dance floor."

And that's why I had to make sure Ushio was well taken cared off before the business negotiations begin for real this time. My dad left the stage and made a beeline towards me. Accepting his extended hand, he led the way to the dance floor before other couples began following suit. In the background, the music was upbeat and fun, and my dad didn't fail to show off his dancing skills by twirling me all over the place.

"What do you think so far, Tomoe?" my dad asked after a few songs had ended and a slower one started up, "See anyone interesting?"

"The party is great but I think you're being unfair to-"

"Don't say your brother. It's his fault he's so useless. He should be glad he is of any use at this point in time." my dad shot back and I couldn't help but sigh, "Tomoe, don't get me wrong. I love your brother because I'm his father but the business side of me cannot tolerate his worthlessness."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I sighed, that was what he always said in order to defend himself when it came to my big brother. The problem was, the business man he is dominated his life so that there was no room left for him to be a father.

"So... have you met all our soon-to-be customers? I already received many deals and I can only assume you had spoken to them?" my dad grinned, all talk about my brother long since forgotten now that money got involved.

"Yes, dad. I did bump into a few of them and simply told them why they should choose us, Hachisuka's instead of any other corporation." I explained, recalling how boring it was to repeat the same thing again and again while having to answer their stupid questions.

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful, my beloved daughter," my dad beamed proudly but I didn't feel any joy, "However, there is one person who has been very determined to reject all my offers."

"Nakajima Hiroyuki?" I asked and got my answer as my dad's face darkened, "I figured. It's one thing to get people to buy shares from us but another to make them sell their entire company to us and become our slave."

"I want his line of dojo's and I will not take no for an answer! Tomoe, do you have any idea how quickly he dominated the market?" my dad exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Yes dad, you've told me the story multiple times. He appeared out of nowhere, defeated all martial artists so he could take over their dojos the old-fashion way. This was about 3 years ago and now that he acquired their dojos, their students and their equipment, he started up the line of Nakajima dojo's all around Japan and it was an amazing success for him."

"Tomoe, people from around the world are coming here solely to learn from him! And he owes it all to us!"

"That's not true and you know it. He legitimately bought over our vacant office buildings and put it to good use."

"That's what it looks like on paper, but someone must've told him about those locations. How else would he have known about them?"

"You're starting to sound senile, dad." I told him, hoping he wouldn't ever realise it was me.

"I am getting old but I will buy over his company before I retire!"

"Don't be too quick to say that, dad."

"I'm not worried one bit. You haven't spoken to him right?" I shook my head reluctantly, "There ya go. I know he's about your age so I'm sure you two will hit it off instantly. Actually, how about you start with sharing a dance with him? Don't hold back on your feminine charms, Tomoe."

A part of me felt disgusted when he winked at me teasingly. What kind of father would encourage their daughter to... perhaps it's because he knows I'm with Miyako. But still... some father he is.

The song ended and my dad began filtering back through the crowd, leaving me all alone in the centre. Knowing I would have to do as he told, I was thoroughly surprised when Hiroyuki himself came and asked me to dance.

"Seriously?" I raised a curious eyebrow, "My dad sent you, didn't he?"

"He did." Hiroyuki grinned, flashing his pearl white teeth as I accepted his hand and he guided me across the floor in a slow dance, "He said you wanted to talk?"

"He wants to buy your business and won't retire until he gets what he wants." I told him and got a chuckle out of him.

"I think we all know I'm not about to sell him my life." Hiroyuki sighed then brightened up again, "Why does he want it that badly? I know of many other business people who own companies a lot more successful than my own."

"Don't tell him I told you but it's 'cause he boasted to a lot of his close friends that he'll have you working under him like a dog in no time. Yet you continued to reject every one of his offers." I grinned, leaning in close to whisper in his ear and I could feel eyes boring holes in my back, "You've got a few admirers already huh?"

"They don't know how to take a hint."

"Not interested at all? I'm sure you're flattered at all this attention right?"

"Flattered yes, grateful no." he smiled down at me kindly, green eyes full of sincerity, "But if I push them away, the press says my heart belongs to someone else. If I leave them be, they'll say I'm a player. What am I supposed to do?"

"Welcome to the business world, Nakajima-san."

He smiled, "So how's your little partner? I didn't see her here tonight."

"She's great, we're great but she's spending quality time with her father tonight." I smiled and he nodded in acknowledgement, "Back to our earlier subject, you're completely not interested in being in a relationship?"

"Not at all," Hiroyuki answered without hesitation, "Things are... complicated right now. I have plenty to worry about as it is, don't need a girl to mess things up even more."

"That's to be expected when you're in the first few years of a new business but given how well you're doing, how are things complicated? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's not just my business, it's a lot of other things, mainly my family." Hiroyuki smiled disarmingly before changing the subject, "Back to you, if you're not going to persuade me to sell, why continue this dance?"

"Obviously because talking to you is a hundred times better than any of the other old grandpa's who do nothing but stare at my chest and fantasize." I said neutrally and maintained my cool even when Hiroyuki chuckled unreservedly.

"It must be very hard for a woman to be involved in all this... politics."

"If I wasn't half as good as I am at persuading stubborn business men, predicting future ups and downs, and having the guts to take risks, I wouldn't have ever been allowed to go near the company. But then again, I never asked to be the Hachisuka heir either."

"You don't want the company?" Hiroyuki asked cautiously.

"No, I never did, probably never will. But what can I do?" I asked no one in particular just as the song ended.

Hiroyuki ended our dance and bowed deeply, "I truly do understand your frustration. Believe me, I do." taking my right hand in his, he brought it to his lips and gently kissed my knuckles, "I thoroughly enjoyed our dance and conversation, Hachisuka-san."

"Likewise, Nakajima-san." I replied and nodded my head in response as he turned around and went to find his next partner as another song started playing.

Moving through the crowd, I went straight to the ladies' room to freshen up.

That kiss... how can a man's lips feel so soft? No, it wasn't just his lips, his hands, though large, calloused and strong, were soft as well.

Should I even be worrying about a man's soft lips and hands? Wow. What's gotten into me? I must miss Miyako a little too much.

Drying my hands with a paper towel, I exited the toilet and went to find Ushio just as the song playing started coming to an end.

"This will be our last song, ladies and gentlemen. An assortment of desserts made by Tokyo's finest patisserie's will be served shortly after this. Do continue enjoying your evening." my dad's clear voice rang through the speakers placed throughout the compound.

Moments later, a slow, classic love song began pouring from the speakers. Couples moved closer together and swayed with the song.

When I made it to the main table, I nearly lost my cool when I spotted my brother chatting with an unfamiliar girl sitting next to him. Clenching my fists when I didn't see Ushio anywhere nearby, I marched straight to where he sat flirting innocently.

"Excuse me, sorry to disturb but I would like to have a word with my brother if that's all right?" I smiled sweetly even as the girl shivered and practically ran away from me.

"What was that for, Tomoe? I was finally talking to someone and enjoying myself!"

"Where's Kazama-kun?" I demanded.

"She's dancing!" he blurted out instantly, "With some rich, good-looking chap."

"She-what?" I growled, "I told you not to let her out of your sight! Why would you-argh!"

"Wait, Tomoe. She agreed to the dance! I told the lad to leave us alone but Ushio-san said that it was alright!"

"She agreed?" I repeated, eyes scanning the swaying crowd looking for a bob of chestnut brown hair, "Who was the man?"

"I didn't catch his name but he was tall, really handsome, has scary green eyes and dark hair that needs combing and some gel. He was wearing a-"

"-tuxedo." I finished as my eyes were transfixed on my best friend's face as she waltzed across the dance floor, led by non other than Nakajima Hiroyuki. As far as I could tell, she was giggling uncontrollably as Hiroyuki spoke with amusement, and twirled her all over the place in the classic waltz.

"Yeap, do you know him?" I heard my brother ask in the distance but I couldn't formulate a response. Both Hiroyuki and Ushio were absolutely at ease. They moved as if they were the only ones on the dance floor, completely lost in each other. They drifted into and out of the crowd like water gliding around mountains and boulders.

"Tomoe?" someone called my name but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the pair. It's been too long since I last saw Ushio so relaxed and so... free. And for her to be so herself in the arms of a male species was something my brain couldn't comprehend. Since day 1, Ushio had always fell head over heels for 'cute girls' yet she was dancing and laughing so naturally with a man.

"Tomoe!" a rough hand pulled me from my thoughts and I came face-to-face with my irritated father, "What's gotten into you? You don't usually daydream during such an important event."

"I-I-I'm fine," I pushed his hand off my shoulder before he dislocated it, "Just got lost in my thoughts a little."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, dad. Just tired, is all."

"Do you want me to call the party off now?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I waved his fake concern away, "I'm fine."

"If you say so," my dad's lips curled up into an animalistic grin, "I saw you two dance, how did it go? Is he going to sell?"

"It went well, Nakajima-san is a very noble gentleman," I paused, "But he won't sell."

"W-what?"

"He won't sell." I repeated, moving to sit next to my sulking brother.

"What do you mean he won't sell? I'm willing to offer him double what his business is worth! Did you tell him that?" my dad seethed.

"Dad. His business is his life, we can't pressure people into giving you whatever you want just because we're wealthy." I shot back, feeling a headache forming from all the confusing questions flooding my mind.

"We're not just wealthy, Tomoe. We're THE leading, international corporation in Japan! I will get what I want." he spat then walked away in a rush.

I watched him leave and silently wished that Miyako would come home soon because I really do need to talk to someone right now.

"Want some?" my brother suddenly asked, offering me a glass of bubbly yellow liquid.

"I don't plan on getitng drunk tonight, brother." rising from my seat as the song ended, I started searching for Ushio again.

* * *

In the end, I spent the rest of the evening looking for Ushio. And what I found made things even more confusing. For the whole night, Ushio and Hiroyuki were chatting with each other at one of the empty tables. I know spying on your best friend is wrong but spying on your gay best friend hanging out with the opposite sex should be alright, right?

Millions of questions needed answers but I couldnt get them until those two stop talking.

So when my dad announced that it was late and those who have to leave may leave, those who want to stay and drink some more are welcomed to do so, I took the chance. Shaking hands with Hiroyuki as he left, I didn't miss the wave and smile he sent Ushio's way.

"Someone looks happy." I stated once we were within the walls of my bedroom.

"Why do you say so?" Ushio asked without looking back, she simply continued removing the hairpins and accesories, acting like she didn't have a clue what I was talking about.

"You've got that rare, silly smile on your face." I told her and narrowed my eyes even more as she tried and failed to remove her smile.

"I had a good time tonight. You were right about me coming back to the real world, I've been cooped up for too long." Ushio explained as she rose to take off her dress for a shower.

"Is that so?" I felt myself deflate when Ushio continued to beam happily to herself, "He's a great guy huh?"

"Right? Right? I mean, I never found guys attractive before, not even slightly but Hiroyuki-kun... he's different."

"-kun?" I snickered, "He let's you call him -kun?"

"He didn't want me to, saying it was childish, but I promised only to use it with people I trust."

"So you find him attractive?" I teased and grinned when Ushio blushed a deep crimson.

"N-no I don't! M-maybe a little but that's not why I enjoyed his company tonight." Ushio babbled frantically.

"If it wasn't his good looks then it must be his charms?"

"I-I suppose... He was very kind and gentle. He never flirted with me and never asked me things like who my parents were, how wealthy my family is, what university I go to and questions that I don't want to answer. It was as if he was a close friend that lost touch and we were finally catching up after all the years apart." Ushio sighed with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Alright, alright lover-girl, go get cleaned up and I'll fetch you back to your apartment before it gets too late."

"You don't have to, I can always drive myself." Ushio offered, "I'll need my car for work tomorrow anyway."

"You sure? I can have it driven to you in the morning."

"No, no. Very few people know how to use my car. I'll just shower then drive home myself." Ushio smiled.

"My offer still stands." I said as Ushio disappeared behind the bathroom door and I left the room to shower somewhere else.

* * *

A/N: Soooooo, how'd you like it? Please review! :) It would mean the world to me :D


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering

A/N: Okay... I was just going to put it all onto one document but figured it may be easier if I separated it into different chapters :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Remembering**

[Tomoe's POV]

* * *

Several weeks passed since my brother's party. Ushio spent more and more time at my house after her various jobs. At first, I thought it was because she felt lonely living alone in her small apartment nearby her workplaces but I later realised it was because she wanted to meet Hiroyuki.

Due to my dad's insistence on buying over all the Nakajima dojos, I would often find the man himself sitting in our living room with my dad as they 'chatted' over some tea. It was more my dad offering and Hiroyuki disagreeing. He would come by often in the beginning but his visits dwindled as more time passed.

I knew it was partly because my dad was annoying but I had a feeling he opted to negotiate in the Hachisuka HQ rather than in our home because he didn't want to meet Ushio. I was angry but then I became confused.

Hiroyuki and Ushio were like reunited friends but gradually, Hiroyuki became distant, his visits never lasted more than an hour, he wasn't as carefree as before and he began saying hurtful things, accidentally or not. What's worst was that Ushio didn't seem to notice, or didn't want to think much about it when I asked her.

I wasn't about to let her be disappointed again.

"Hey, Nakajima-san, you got a minute." I called out to the smart-looking man dressed in a business suit before he could enter the lift of the Hachisuka HQ centered in Tokyo.

"My apologies, I don't have a minute to spare. I have a tournament I need to oversee in Kyoto. Gotta run." the man turned and walked away. Rushing over, I managed to shove my hand between the closing metal doors and pushed them open.

"I wasn't asking, Nakajima-san." keeping my eyes trained on his narrowed emerald ones, I didn't miss the nervous twitch in them as he followed me to my office, "Sit."

Wordlessly, Hiroyuki sat down on the sofa on one end of the room. Moving in front of him, I glared him down as I sat on the coffee table before him.

"I won't beat around the bush so I'll get straight to the point: what is Kazama-kun to you?" I questioned, maintaining eye contact even as he began fidgeting with his fingers.

Seeing no sign of him making an effort to say something, I continued, "Kazama-kun is like a sister to me. She's been through a lot: she lost her parents at a young age, had her heart broken multiple times, and even had to say goodbye to her dearest best friend. 4 years ago, I watched her crumble to pieces, I won't stand to see it happen again. I will not let you hurt her."

With his head slightly bowed, I couldn't see his eyes so when glistening drops of liquid stained his sleeves, I was taken aback.

I remained motionless as more tears fell. Finally, his choked voice whispered, "I would never hurt her."

"Actions speak louder than words, Nakajima-san, and from what I've seen, after watching you push Kazama-kun away, you are hurting her." I say carefully when the tears continued to fall and his broad shoulders began quivering.

"Kazama..." he sobbed, "She means more to me than you think."

"What're you trying to say?" I leaned closer, "You saying you like her? 'Cause I remember you telling me that you weren't interested in having a relationship so you better think carefully before you respond."

"She's an extremely important person to me but I never wanted a relationship with her. I admit that I got carried away and found myself enjoying all the time I've spent with her, but ever since I was aware of my actions and their consequences, I've been trying my best to put some distance between us." his head fell into his hands and his entire form began trembling.

That explains his behaviour... but it doesn't explain his tears, "Why are you crying then?"

"It's a long and very complicated story, Hachisuka-san. One that you don't need to hear." once again I was surprised as he stood up and wiped the tears from his shielded eyes, "I must be on my way now. Please excuse me."

Before he could walk out the door, I stood up and said,"You think I'm just going to let yo-"

"I promise you, Hachisuka-san, I will no longer have anything to do with Kazama Ushio. In fact, I won't be coming to Tokyo anytime soon after I leave this evening. I've already sent word to Kazama, explaining my absence due to business so you need not worry."

"You've got everything planned out huh?" I snarled. He wasn't hurting Ushio, he was using her, "What did you want from her? From us?"

"Nothing, Hachi-" he choked on his words and instead turned to look me in the eye, and I swore his bloodshot eyes looked different but I was left dumbfounded as that name brought back painful memories.

By the time I recovered from the shock, Hiroyuki was probably already on his way to Kyoto. I narrowed my eyes. That man is really too secretive and mysterious for my liking.

* * *

When I got home that evening, memories flooded my mind and I welcomed them.

We were all still in our first year of high school when it happened:

4 years ago, in our first year of high school, Ushio fell in love with one of our seniors in their 2nd year. Best part was that that senpai reciprocated her feelings and the 2 agreed to go out. Worst part was how it destroyed Sumika.

The karate prodigy fell hard into depression as Ushio and her new girlfriend danced around each other like drunken fools. In the beginning, Sumika managed to keep a smile on her face but as more time passed and Ushio's relationship grew serious, Sumika's smile crumbled and so did her heart.

Miyako and I did our best to hint to Ushio what was going on but she was lost in her own happiness while Sumika drowned in her sorrow. I knew things were moving from bad to worst at an alarmingly rapid pace but there was nothing I could do to slow it down.

And then the letter came to Sumika's house. It was a letter that offered Sumika an opportunity to join a sports academy under a partial scholarship. They had apparently been keeping an eye on her ever since middle school and finally decided they wanted her. It was a great opportunity but the catch was - she would have to go to America to attend the academy.

Despite our best efforts to dissuade her, Sumika accepted the offer almost immediately. Two weeks later, we were saying our goodbyes. Sumika never shed a tear as she boarded the plane and said goodbye to Japan, sometimes I think it was because she had used up all her tears on Ushio and there were none left.

With Sumika gone, we didn't have to worry as much. Ushio continued being madly in love and life went on. However, as the days passed and Sumika never made contact, problems flared back to life.

Ushio and her girlfriend started having heated arguments and these petty quarrels grew increasingly frequent. In the end, they stopped fighting when Ushio's girlfriend cheated on her with a male colleague of hers.

That was the last straw for me and all the frustration that had been building up for the past months exploded and I made sure both her and Ushio understood how much suffering they put us through.

After my angered rant, Ushio was confused and her ex-partner left, but not before blurting out a colourful string of words directed at me but mostly, to my surprise, at Sumika. After her own outburst, we found out that Ushio, unconsciously, kept bringing Sumika up in their relationship and that was the main reason the couple had been arguing so often.

After that incident, Ushio did her best to cope and go back to how things were but that was no longer possible while we were missing a vital piece - Sumika.

We all tried to contact the missing woman but our efforts were in vain when the American school informed us that Sumika had dropped out several months ago and her current whereabouts were unknown.

Naturally, we tried the Murasame household next, and even that was a dead end when we found the house unoccupied and for sale. Next door, the dojo had changed owners and the rowdy hooligans who now owned the place refused to tell us anything.

At the end of the day, we were at a lost. There were no leads, no traces as to what happened to the Murasame's. We were forced to go back to school and pretend nothing happened, forced to continue our studies, do homework, sit for exams, think about our careers...

If it weren't for the pressure from my family, I probably wouldn't have gone to university. I'd have gone down the same path Ushio chose.

But I couldn't blame her, she only followed her heart and did what she believed was right. As the years flew by, we carried on with our lives, forced ourselves to keep moving forward.

Yet whatever parts of herself she managed to save during the remaining years of high school was knocked to pieces again when her brother announced his engagement and moved out a few months later. She had lost everyone she once held dear and had been betrayed by the person she trusted.

She chose not to go to university and instead picked up various jobs to keep herself busy. Before we knew it, 4 whole years had passed.

We all grew up and moved on with our lives, but our memories and our sufferings are still as real and intense as they were 4 years ago.

You're probably wondering why I'm remembering all this after my chat with Hiroyuki earlier. There are 2 reasons. One because he was able to make Ushio smile again and two is because Sumika used to call me by the nickname, "Hachi".

Regardless, the worst is over. Hiroyuki's leaving so we'll have to go back to where we were before.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Too much drama? Just you wait till you've read the whole story ;D Please review~


	3. Chapter 3: Revisiting the Past

A/N: Yes, most of the chapters are already ready to be published, except the last chapter... that one needs some improvement. I don't want the same thing happening like my first fic. I write it, post it and end up making you wait as I try to figure out the storyline... Anyway, read away!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Revisiting the Past**

[Tomoe's POV]

* * *

"Tomoe-chaaaannn!" Ushio cried out with her head resting on the table top of a cafe nearby her apartment.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, as if I had no idea what was coming next.

"Won't you come with me? Please?" Ushio pleaded, "Pretty, pretty please?"

"I'm sorry, Kazama-kun, but like I said, my sorry excuse of a father decided to give me an assignment and I can't leave Tokyo until I'm done. You'll have to pass on my regards to your brother and his family."

"But don't you want to see the baby?" Ushio leaned over the table and put on her puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

"I can't go back to Umegae in the middle of the year, Kazama-kun. It's not like I don't want to meet the newest Kazama, but I have to go to school and work for my dad."

Ushio seemed to deflate on the table as she whined, "But I don't wanna go there alone. I hate travelling by myself. I don't wanna be alone."

"I know, and I do want to follow you but circumstances won't allow me. I'm sorry, Kazama-kun." I said sincerely, reaching forward to pat her head fondly.

"I just don't want to go back there... alone." Ushio whispered quietly, probably to herself.

Sighing deeply, I continued to stroke her messy blonde hair and decided it was best I pretended I didn't hear that.

* * *

Two days later, Ushio and I were standing at the departure area in the train station.

"Take good care of yourself. If anything comes up, just give me call and I'll be there." I assured the girl who looked torn between feeling excited and scared.

"I know, Tomoe-chan." Ushio smiled slightly before I pulled her into a hug.

"See you soon then." I grinned as Ushio started to walk away, looking back every few seconds or so.

Good luck and be safe. I'll see you back home soon.

* * *

**[Kazama Ushio's POV]**

When I arrived at the station, I was greeted by my brother.

He drove me back to his home, a humble apartment that housed him, his wife and their newborn child. It was truly an amazing experience when I held that little bundle of joy to my chest and watched the little girl squirm quietly in my arms.

"She's beautiful, onii-chan." I cooed, "What's her name?"

"Yuki." my brother whispered back, not wanting to wake the snoozing baby.

"Kazama Yuki-chan, I'm aunt Ushio." I introduced even though I knew she wouldn't be able to hear or understand me.

Being with my brother and his family was something I missed dearly, but there was something, someone else whom I miss even more than my own family. And she's the reason why I still cry myself to sleep sometimes, she's the reason why I wake up screaming her name after a nightmare, she's the reason why I haven't allowed myself to get on with my life. Because I'm the reason why she left.

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to follow you? Umegae isn't as safe as it used to be, Ushio." my brother warned the next morning, "Ever since it started becoming developed, more and more people became unemployed and several stereotypical 'gangs' appeared."

"I'll be alright. You have to go to work, I'll make sure to keep to the busy streets and have my phone with me at all times, onii-chan." I assured him half-heartedly. Being back home, seeing so many familiar faces, streets, and buildings made me feel downright depressed.

"You're a strong woman, Ushio." my brother suddenly said sincerely as he pulled me into a hug. It took me a while to realise that I should be reciprocating so I robotically raised my arms to hug him back.

I watched him leave before thinking how wrong he was.

His wife, Kinuta, was still resting with the baby while I got ready to leave the safety of their apartment to explore my past.

* * *

I spent the whole morning and afternoon exploring the rest of Umegae, making sure to steer clear of my old home but as the day dragged on, I found myself drawn to that place.

In the end, I was standing in front of my old apartment building and that's when I realised that wasn't my intended destination.

Since I had already come this far, why not go all the way?

Pushing on, I walked slowly down the road before gruff, male voices reached my ears. I knew I was lying to myself but I felt hope fill my entire being as I ran towards the lit-up building regardless of the blinding rays of the setting sun.

Puffing and panting, I looked up and my vision blurred immediately. Tears I've resisted for the past hours erupted as the dams I built gave way. Collapsing to my knees, I didn't know I was bringing attention to myself until eyes began boring holes in my back.

"Wha-" I looked up to find many rough looking men staring at me curiously. They weren't wearing the familiar, white Karate uniform and that realisation made my heart sink.

"She stopped." one commented, he was bald and topless, and his exposed flesh revealed many ugly scars and odd tattoos.

"What do we do now?" another asked, sizing me down with a single eye as the other one was hidden behind an eyepatch.

"What do you wanna do?" someone sneered and that was when the weight of my current situation hit me hard.

"P-please excuse m-me." I stuttered, trying hard to not panic as I pushed my way past the first line of men, only to find many more looking at me as if I were an alien.

"Haven't seen such a pretty girl around here since that school closed down." a scrawny man without an arm grinned.

"Why don't you hang out with us for a bit? We can help walk you home later!" I didn't care to find out who said that as I full on panicked.

Not waiting for them to make the first move, I dashed madly towards the largest gap I could see and slammed straight into someone's chest. Losing my balance while my head whirled out of control, I didn't know what happened as I fell onto my bum.

What I did see was something black whizzing all over the place. As my vision slowly focused and my head cleared, I realised it wasn't my imagination but someone was actually rescuing me by beating up all those men!

The person was wearing long, baggy black pants and a black hoodie with the hood up to hide their face. Their movement was familiar. It was like a dance or a tug of war. Attack then fall back only to attack again. Every strike hit its target but as the men collapsed, more came to replace them.

Something shiny caught my eye as I swayed slightly from hitting my head so hard. I didn't know if I heard a scream but next thing I know, I was bobbing up and down as my rescuer ran away from the angry group with me on their shoulder.

The air that blew against my face and messed up my hair helped clear my head and I suddenly realised I was being kidnapped!

"L-l-l-let me go!" I shrieked, pushing against my assailant's firm back.

"Stop struggling, Kazama, I'm not going to hurt you." hearing my name made my arms seize up, hearing that voice made my insides freeze.

"S-sumi...chan?" I whispered the name that I usually screamed out in the dead of night.

"...No." her delayed response only further boosted my confidence that it really was her.

I was about to cry out in ecstacy when she slowed to a stop and placed me on my feet. I wobbled unsteadily as she turned her back and began walking away. Panicking again, I ran towards her and stumbled but managed to wrap my arms around her.

"Don't go! Don't leave me, Sumi-chan! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for whatever I did that drove you away!" I pleaded, fresh tears finding their way out again.

"I just needed to shut the doors," she told me. Her voice sounded strained and forced as she said, "And I'm not... 'Sumi-chan'"

"What're you saying? You sound just like her! You even fight like he-" my words died in my throat when the person I was embracing turned around and pulled the hood down.

There was no long, flowing black hair, no black-framed glasses, no forgiving and loving grey eyes, no kind smile plastered to her face. Instead, I was looking straight into hollow, glazed over green eyes, messy short hair and pale lips forming a thin line.

"H-hiroyuki-kun?" I breathed, unable to believe my eyes. Was it all my imagination? Did I make myself believe that Sumi-chan would return to save me like she always promised she would?

My knees abruptly grew weak and I fell to the floor, weeping into my hands. Staying in Tokyo allowed me to push my past behind me, to forget the pain ever existed but being back here proved to be too much for me.

I cried and cried. Time didn't matter, all I wanted was to have my best friend back so that I can apologize to her. I don't know what I ever did to deserve her but I didn't know how much I needed her until she was gone. Didn't know how much I treasured her. How much I loved her and how much I longed for her to be a part of my life, a big part of my pathetic and sorry life.

* * *

Opening my eyes groggily, it took me more than a minute to realise I was awake, another 3 minutes to wake up completely and another solid minute to scan the unfamiliar room.

Looking around the room frantically, I took in the large bed I was in, the fully carpeted floor, the thin curtains overlapping a large panel of glass, the sofa in the corner, the blank TV screen, and then I concluded that I was in a hotel room.

Why am I in hotel room?!

Leaping out of the bed in a flurry, I relaxed somewhat to find that I was fully clothed and dashed out of the room.

Standing in the long corridor with doors lining both sides only further proved my conclusion and I stood there like a statue trying to decide my next move.

That was when I realised I spent the night in some random, but very classy-looking hotel and not in my brother's apartment.

Rushing back in, I found my bag, untouched, on the dresser and dug for my phone to dial my brother's number.

"Ushio?" my brother picked up after the first ring and he sounded very worried, "Where are you? Are you okay? Who is this Hiroyuki guy? Why was he using your phone? What happened last night?"

"Onii-chan, calm down, I'm fine. Nothing happened last night... wait, how did you know about Hiroyuki-kun?"

"He called me last night saying you were going to spend the night at one of your old friend's house and said not to worry but how could I when a man calls and says my sister isn't coming home that night and then refuses to let me speak to her!"

"Please calm down. Nothing happened. Hiroyuki-kun is a very gentle and noble man." I paused then said, "I went to Sumi-chan's house last night."

The other line was suddenly very silent and I took that as a sign to continue, "Her house was still unoccupied but the dojo next door was being used by some rowdy men and they were... coming to talk to me but then I tried to leave and Su- ...Hiroyuki-kun arrived just in time to help me out. I must've passed out so he helped me to... a hotel room but I assure you that nothing happened. Nothing, onii-chan, he isn't even here right now."

"Which hotel? I'll go pick you up."

"I'm not sure. But it looks really expensive."

"Then there's only one option since Umegae only has one 5-star hotel. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Thank you, onii-chan."

"No need, I'm just glad you're safe." I found myself smiling as he said this before he said a quick, "See you." and then hung up.

Clearing up my things, I only then saw a note on the table. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I picked up the note and it read, "Try to stay out of trouble, Kazama."

No sign-off, no explanation, nothing. In fact, the message sounded stiff and far too proper for the young man I knew.

No matter, I have to thank him after he helped me so much.

* * *

"He paid for the hotel room?" my brother repeated as he drove towards his apartment with me in the passenger seat.

"That's what the receptionist told me. I have to repay him, onii-chan."

"Yes, you do. You said he owns a line of dojos?"

"Mmhm." I nodded, "Any chance you know any other dojo here?"

"Actually, no. There aren't many dojos after Umegae became developed. More hooligans than martial artists."

"Maybe he was scouting for a new location?"

"That would be most likely." my brother agreed but I had a feeling that wasn't why he was in a small, disorderly town like Umegae. Why would he be looking for new opportunities dressed in a dark hoodie, alone when the sun had set. Or maybe that's just the way he works?

"I'm sorry I made you worry." I mumbled.

"Ushio, for the last time, stop it. We all make mistakes and I understand how difficult it is for you to even be in this place so stop beating yourself up for something that wasn't your fault."

But it is my fault. Tomoe told me herself, when she yelled at senpai and I, that I was the reason why Sumi-chan accepted the offer and left to study in America.

Even though she apologized later and said it was just angry talk, I knew it was the truth. I drove Sumi-chan away and I don't even know what it was I did wrong. Weren't we all happy after I found senpai? No matter how fake that relationship was? Sumi-chan always assured me that she was happy for me, so why, how could I have driven her away?

"-shio, Ushio, Ushio?" my brothers voice tore through my jumbled up thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"We're here." he smiled fondly as I blinked my thoughts away.

Looking out the window, I saw Kinuta waiting for me with her baby cradled in her arms and a gentle smile on her lips. I blushed, "S-sorry, I was a little lost."

"I have to go to work now, take care of my angels for me will ya?"

"I will. Good luck today!" I waved then went to apologize to my sister-in-law who dismissed it almost immediately.

When we went to the apartment, I spent the remainder of the day cleaning up like I used to. It was a habit that never went away and I easily fell back into the routine.

In fact, I enjoyed the routine. It kept my mind from wandering to perilous places.

* * *

Lying on my old bed on my belly in the guest room that resembled my old bedroom brought back bittersweet memories. I smiled slightly from recalling the nicer ones before shoving them to the back of my mind as I dialed Tomoe's number.

"Hachisuka Tomoe speaking." she answered and I could vaguely hear the clicking of a keyboard in the background.

"Am I disturbing you?" I asked politely, it was a habit that developed between us given Tomoe's busy schedule and my completely flexible one.

"Nope, was just starting on my assignment from school early. How's Ume?" the typing sounds stopped.

"Actually, I called to tell you that I met Hiroyuki-kun here."

"What?" Tomoe shrieked uncharacteristically and I flinched, "How did you meet? What did he say?"

"Erm... I went to the old Murasame house and dojo... there were some bad guys that showed up and Hiroyuki-kun came and helped me out of that place. We didn't talk much because... well, I was... you know..."

"I understand. He was alone? What happened after that?"

"He was alone but... Tomoe-chan... his face was covered and while he carried me on his back... and I heard his voice... I thought he was Sumi-chan and... it- I miss her so much, Tomoe-chan."

"I know you do. We all do." she paused as I struggled to contain my emotions, "Do you want me in Umegae? It's just a train ride away."

"No, that's not why I called. I... When I called him Sumi-chan, he sounded like he was in so much pain. I know it's probably just my imagintation running wild again and he was probably just tired after fighting all those men but I can't shake the feeling that he's suffering."

"Why're you telling me this?"

"I just needed to get it off my chest, I suppose."

"Tell you what, my dad's been trying to contact Nakajima-san these past few days but neither his office nor himself is responding."

"He's on holiday then?"

"Doesn't explain why he isn't using his private line. And a holiday in Umegae? Only people who have a past there would go back, if he wanted a holiday he would've gone to Osaka."

"It's his personal life, Tomoe-chan, we shouldn't be analysing his actions."

"No. Something fishy is going on and I won't let you be dragged into it. I'm running a background check on this man, something my dad has been wanting me to do since he met him."

"But we can't-"

"We have to. Don't worry, I'm not with the police and I can't dig up sensitive information about the man. Just bits and pieces here and there to hopefully learn more about his past. Is that okay?"

"If you made up your mind, can I really say anything?"

"True." I heard Tomoe smirk on the other line back in Tokyo, "Get some rest, I'll see you back home tomorrow."

"Thank you, Tomoe-chan."

"Anytime, Kazama-kun."

And we ended the call like that. Somehow, after talking to Tomoe, I felt more at ease and fell asleep minutes later. Even if I were to wake up screaming from a nightmare a few hours later, at least I was able to rest easy for a while.

* * *

A/N: Review? :D


	4. Chapter 4: Unmasked

A/N: Thing's are getting intense :D But I bet most of you have already figured it out... I'm not very good at keeping things secret with my writing D:

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto or any of its characters

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unmasked**

[Tomoe's POV]

* * *

When I picked up Ushio from the train station, I already knew the truth about Nakajima Hiroyuki but I decided it was best I found solid proof before I told Ushio which is why when she asked what was wrong with me, I just told her I was stressed. And it wasn't a complete lie.

Now as I stood in front of Hiroyuki's apartment door, I took the time to tidy my clothes after having to bribe and push my way past the tight security downstairs. Taking a deep breath, I raised my fist and knocked on the door twice.

"Who is it?" came the delayed and wary response.

"Special delivery for Nakajima Hiroyuki-san." I replied in a deep, baritone voice that made my throat ache.

"I didn't order anything." was the muffled response before the door was opened and I received the surprise of my life. Sure, I knew what to expect but I was still shell-shocked as I came face to face with a familiar face.

"So it's true then." I whispered. The person before me wasn't Hiroyuki. It was a woman with an athletic figure, boyish features and messy black hair that barely reached her shoulders. She had hollow grey eyes that were heavily glazed over to hide the obvious surprise and underlying pain. Resting on the bridge of her nose were a pair of black-framed glasses. After 4 years of being apart, her face had grown more feminine, even if it was just slightly.

Neither one of us spoke, we simply stared at each other for a full minute.

"Nakajima Hiroyuki, my ass." I snarled after the initial shock had passed.

"How did you figure it out?" she asked tiredly.

"You covered your tracks very well, there wasn't any information about your past before you started your business so there is much speculation, making it impossible to tell the truth from the myths." I explained, "But I hired special help and they found the records that proved you changed your name. I didn't think much about it at first but when I saw your real name on that file... to say I was surprised would be a severe understatement."

"What do you want me to say?" she shrugged, "Shit happened and I had to do something."

"So you thought changing your name and disappearing off the face of the earth was the best course of action? Do you have any idea what you put us through? What you put me through? What's worst is that you came back as Nakajima Hiroyuki and you toyed with us!"

"I didn't-"

"You lied to my face, Murasame Sumika! You came to me and used what you knew about me to become my friend! You manipulated me into helping your stupid business! But you know something? I don't care about that. You can lie to me all you want but you played with Kazama-kun's feelings. You made her think you were someone else and you used her vulnerable state to steal her heart. I will not let you get away with that."

"That isn't what happened."

"Then please do tell me what happened. Why did you do what you did? Why? Was it for revenge? Did you want to hurt her like she hurt you? Did you hate us that much that you decided to come back and torture us, torture her? How could you?"

A flash of anger glinted in her grey eyes and she took a step towards me, "You don't know half the story, Hachisuka Tomoe. You think I'd let my emotions overwhelm me and make me do something so petty? This is reality, there are bigger evils out there. Sure, I lied to you but I had my reasons for not telling you. Now get out of my sight."

Avoiding her hands, I took a step back into the corridor and warned, "I'm going to tell Kazama-kun the truth about you and you can spend the rest of your life knowing you lied and betrayed your friends when they needed you most. You claim there are bigger things in this world but you don't know what kind of hell we've had to endure these past 4 years."

"Get out." Sumika stated simply before the door flew into my face. Not bothering to say anything else, I stormed out of the apartment and drove straight home where I knew Ushio and Miyako were waiting to go out for dinner together.

* * *

Leaping out my car without bothering to park it properly, I sprinted up to my room where 2 distinct female voices were emanating from.

"Kazama-kun, there's something you need to know." I said while throwing the door open and locking it behind me. Both women stared at me with concern but I waved it off as I knelt right in front of Ushio.

"Tomoe-chan, what's wrong?" she asked when I took her hands into mine.

"Nakajima Hiroyuki isn't wh-" I was rudely cut off when my phone began blaring. Cursing to myself, I hit the 'end' button without caring and put it on vibrate.

Going back to Ushio, I started again. "Nakajima Hiroyuki isn't who he say he is. All this time, he's been lying to us, lying to..." my phone vibrated continuously in my pocket and in my current state, I exploded in fury as I yanked it out and answered it, "What do you want?" I roared.

"Is that any way to talk to your father?" the last voice I wanted to hear came barelling through the speaker but my father sounded happy even after I yelled at him, the world must be coming to an end.

"I'm busy, dad." I said tersely, not wanting to waste time listening to him when I had to tell Ushio the truth before that scumbag of a liar tries anything funny.

Much to my absolute surprise, my dad started to laugh. The world must definitely be ending.

"He sold it to me!" my dad giggled, "He finally sold it to me! It must be my persistance that made him agree! Can you believe it? HE SOLD IT TO ME!" my dad erupted in laughter and even though I didn't know who 'he' is, I felt my gut twist savagely at the first person I thought of.

"Who did?" I croaked deflatedly.

"Did you hit your head, Tomoe? Hiroyuki of course! That chap finally called 5 minutes ago agreeing to sell his business to me! No strings attached! He just wanted the cash which I already transferred to him. Sure it's a couple million but what the heck! I got what I wanted! Isn't that great?"

With my suspicions proven right, my mind moved at the speed of light. Why would he sell the company all of a sudden? I thought he said it was his life? I mean her, 'cause Hiroyuki's a man but he's actually Sumika who's a she... This'll take some time to get used to.

"Hello? Tomoe? You there? Did you faint from joy like I did earlier?" my dad's jovial voice cut through my thoughts and I realised what Sumika was trying to do.

"She's trying to disappear again." I whispered my conclusion.

"Who? What's wrong with you, Tomoe? Aren't you happy?" my dad laughed from the other line as he began to sing his words.

"Happy? How could you dad?" I growled and ended the call instantly. I was about to leave the room to stop history from repeating itself when I noticed 2 pairs of horrified eyes trained on me.

"Kazama-kun," I paused by the door, holding it open, "Nakajima Hiroyuki is just a made up persona. The real person under that mask is non other that our old friend, Murasame Sumika and she's about to go under the radar again but I won't let her get away that easily this time."

Sprinting out of my house, I hit the highway a second later and raced towards the apartment I was just in minutes ago. When I got there, I didn't even bother to politely bribe my way in. I just shoved past all the guards and ran up the emergency stairs to Sumika's home before I barged through the door with all my might.

"Don't you dare leave again!" I howled into an empty apartment. There was nothing but furniture. No sign that anyone lived there. Not wanting to take any chances, I searched the whole apartment and tore it apart in my fury.

I was too late. She was already gone.

Later that evening, my dad had to bail me out of jail. I got an earful but my dad's insanely happy mood meant we ended up celebrating at an expensive restaurant.

Ushio was there and judging from her reaction when she saw me, she knew I was too late.

The evening flew by. I was too numb to hear, feel or see anything. I was such a fool for not suspecting anything earlier.

If only, if only.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I hope I surprised you somewhat? :P Review and let me know :D


	5. Chapter 5: Ugly Truths

A/N: Chapter 5 :D Sumika's past is revealed and I may have overdone it with the whole tragedy thing... but I'm too lazy to change it XD If you think it's too much, let me know by reviewing. Have fun then!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ugly truths**

[Tomoe's POV]

* * *

Since that day, a week passed with no sign of the runaway.

Miyako, Ushio and I had decided we'd do our best to find her trail and bring her back whether she wants to or not.

I started by looking into Murasame Sumika's past instead of Nakajima Hiroyuki's, and what I found was truly disturbing but it explained all the unsolved mysteries, the unanswered questions and gave meaning to Sumika's drastic actions.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I turned to see Ushio peeking her head into my room.

"Yes, please come in." I said and Ushio entered to sit opposite me on the table, "I found something that will help explain everything. But before that, I have to start from the very beginning."

"Oh-kay." she mumbled and settled into the chair for a very lengthy story.

"Let's go back to our high school days when you started dating your senpai." Ushio's face fell when I brought up the past.

Taking a deep breath, I continued, "When you found love, we were all happy for you. Or at least, we tried to be supportive."

"What do you mean?" Ushio suddenly asked fearfully but I raised a hand to silence her.

"Just hear me out. Miyako, Murasame-kun and I were happy for you but that doesn't mean we liked your relationship with her. How do I say this... I guess I'll just have to be blunt: Murasame-kun was in love with you and I think I can safely assume she still is." ignoring the utterly shocked look on Ushio's face, I pushed on, "So you can imagine how painful it was for her to see you be with someone else. In fact, it tore her apart. She did her best to keep herself together but as more time passed, she couldn't do it anymore. You being with someone else for so long was too much for her and despite Miyako and my best efforts, we had to watch her fall to pieces.

"She fell into depression and that's why when the ticket to America came, she took it without second thought and left as soon as she could. I don't blame her for running away, I probably would've done the same if I were in her shoes. But while we continued with our lives, something terrible happened in the Murasame household. A challenger came one day while Sumika was away in America and fought with Tenkai-san. The challenger was brutal and defeated the old man with ease. He then turned to the other black belts and Murasame-kun's brothers too.

"He beat them all but... did serious damage to the brothers. According to the hospital records, one died after being hit in the back of his head. Another was put in a coma and the third walked away with a few broken bones. To make matters worst, Murasame-kun's father was hospitalized and passed away a few days later."

"No... way..." Ushio mumbled, both hands clasped against her mouth. I remembered how stunned I was when I read the documents. I didn't want to believe it, but I wasn't going to ignore the truth as it stared me in the face.

"That's why, I assume, Murasame-kun dropped out of school and rushed back to Japan. She fought the man who killed her brother and father, and managed to drive him away. There are records that she herself was hospitalized but recovered rapidly. However, things didn't end there. With the insane hospital bill, the Murasame's fell into debt and that was when Murasame-kun discovered another debt her father had. Put those two together and she was in a tight pinch for money. A lot of money she didn't have.

"I don't know what happened during this time gap but this was around the time she decided to change her name and start a business. It is true that being male automatically makes it easier for you to be successful in the business world, add on her determination and brains, it's no wonder why the Nakajima company became popular in such a short time.

"Bad things didn't stop there though, her brother that was in a coma didn't make it and passed away 2 years ago. Even though he was so young, the damage to his body was too severe and it just gave up. His death must've been a driving force as following her last brother's discharge from the hospital, they both moved to Tokyo and the Nakajima name flourished even more in the capital city.

"It was about 2 years ago that I met Nakajima Hiroyuki. I had my suspicions then but didn't bother to worry about it since Nakajima was just another name in the business who had personal problems, just like the rest of us."

I observed Ushio for a minute and sighed when she trembled in her seat, trying her best not to interrupt me as she held boths hands over her mouth.

"Their family debt was finally paid off a few months ago, but I think she would've continued running the business if fate didn't strike again 2 weeks ago. Before you went to Umegae, which is around the same time Murasame-kun went to Ume, there was a case of armed robbery in a local supermarket here in Tokyo. 2 people who tried to stop them, were shot to death, one of which was Murasame-kun's last, remaining brother.

"That, I believe, is why she went back to Umegae - to visit the family grave and add on her brother's name. I also think that her brother's death drove her over the edge which is why she sold the business a week after returning to Tokyo without negotiating with my father at all. She just wanted to dump this life she started and go back into hiding."

I stopped talking and gave Ushio time to process everything, making sure to keep an eye on her.

Half an hour later, Ushio was still motionless so I decided to tell her what was on my mind, "We have to find her. We have to find her... before she does something stupid."

That got Ushio's attention and her large eyes showed her fear that was a reflection of my own.

"You think Sumi-chan will..." Ushio trailed off.

"If you lost everything you held dear to your heart, giving up would be the easiest choice." I whispered.

We were sharing a moment of silence when it was rudely interupted by Miyako poking her head in and saying, "You should come watch TV with me, I think-"

"We don't have time to watch TV, Miyako!" I scolded unintentionally and saw Miyako shrink back.

"No, not for fun... I was watching the news and... I think I may have found the four-eyed giant."

"What?" Ushio and I said in unison and we were out the door and in the TV room a second later.

"Look," Miyako said, rewinding the news report she recorded.

The screen showed a newscaster who spoke in the usual trying-too-hard-to-sound-excited voice, "This evening, I bring good and bad news from Umegae. Since it began redevelopment, Umegae has turned from a home-y place to a dark, dangerous area to live in as the gangs from other parts poured into the developing little town."

"Miyako, we don't want to hear news about Umegae, we already know how bad the place has become." I grumbled.

"No, no, listen!" she told me.

Looking back, I continued to listen impatiently to the newscaster, "...a new hero has emerged from the shadows! The locals call him a vendetta who prowls the town and keeps it clear of hooligans. Rumour on the street is that this mysterious Vendetta had lost a loved one to the unruly gang members and is now taking his revenge bit by bit. There has already been 2 hits by this fearless Vendetta who striked in the dead of night. Police reports say that he single-handedly took out every hooligan in 2 hideouts on 2 different nights this week.

"Medical reports of the injuries sustained by the beaten up ruffians suggest that our Vendetta fought them all with his 2 bare fists. No one knows who this Vendetta is as those who were conscious claimed it was a demon who attacked them but our witnesses who the Vendetta rescued claimed that it was just an average human being like you and me wearing dark clothes. But one old man whose shop the Vendetta crashed into while fighting the gangsters describe the Vendetta as having blood red eyes, short spiky black hair and fists dripping with fresh blood... Now remember, you heard it first on-"

"Where are you going?" Miyako asked me after I stood up and headed for the door.

"I'm going to find this 'Vendetta' person." I told her before exiting the room and leaving it up to them to decide whether they want to follow me or not.

I was packed up and ready to go when Ushio shyly approached my car with her bag in hand.

"What're you waiting for, hop in." I grinned and entered my car, "I plan on being in Umegae before the sun sets."

* * *

A/N: Too cliche? :) Review to tell me what you think :D


	6. Chapter 6: Kisses in the Rain

A/N: The search for the Runaway begins! Haha, Runaway.. reminds me of Avatar when Toph was nicknamed 'The Runaway' Haizz... I loved that episode :] Anywhooo, here's the second last chapter, enjoy!~

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kisses in the Rain**

[Kazama Ushio's POV]

* * *

True to her word, Tomoe and I arrived in Umegae just as the sky darkened completely. We went to my brother's home and before we could ask, he had offered to let us stay, no questions asked.

Since that day, we had spent every day light hour searching for Sumika. We couldn't search in the dark because it was too dangerous and though I didn't want to waste time hiding at home, I knew it was for the best.

A week had passed since and we still found nothing. The only proof we had that Sumika was still in Umegae were the news reports every morning detailing another strike by the Vendetta but even those dwindled and people began speculating, saying the Vendetta was growing weary or was injured as more and more gangsters are able to fight back and escape imprisonment.

When we couldn't go out and search, we stayed indoors and watched the news. As more time passed, Tomoe and I lost hope and it was during these days that I would wander the streets alone, welcoming the memories as they flooded my mind as they were now.

I walked and walked, not caring that I bumped into strangers, not caring that I had no idea where I was headed. I just walked and allowed the pain to sink in. After all, this all started because of me.

Some where along the way, it started pouring but I trudged on. I was aware of my vibrating phone but paid it no mind. Rain poured down from the heavens above and I was soaked to my bones. The occasional wind was bitter cold but I made no move to seek out shelter.

A particularly vicious wind tore at my clothes and my body hunched over instinctively. I was suddenly aware of my surroundings. The headstones stared at me, the skinny, dead trees provided no shelter, and the air was much colder here.

I took a careful step forward and heard my shoes crunch against the wet earth. A shiver ran down my spine and I was about to turn back when a pitch black shadow caught my attention. It was motionless and slightly shielded by the dead tree behind it. At first, I thought it was a monster watching me but when it didn't move, I grew curious.

Pushing forward to investigate, I approached the shadow which I discovered was actually a human. The figure was standing with their head bowed over, their face hidden by a hood but I didn't miss the red puddle forming around their feet. Taking daring steps forward, I came to a stop so that I was between the tree and the tall, dark figure.

"Sumi-chan." I called out. The tree behind me provided no protection from the harsh winds or rain as I waited for her to respond.

Not wanting to make the first move in case she didn't want me to, I stayed rooted to the ground. From here, I could see her tattered hoodie and where the cloth was torn, the flesh below was injured, bruised and bleeding. Her fists were indeed 'dripping with blood' and no amount of rain water could wash the crimson liquid away.

Slowly, the woman before me, turned to face me. She was still taller than me but never could I ever picture such a forlorn look on her gentle face.

Tears streamed down her face, made thicker by the rain. Behind her thick lenses, familiar grey eyes stared back at me with such vulnerability, I subconsciously took a step closer so that we were just an inch apart.

Reaching up, I pushed her hood down and freed her dirty, untidy and wet strands that fell into her face. Gently, I combed them to the side and delicately rested my hand against her warm cheek, careful not to touch the purple bruises.

Her eyes slid shut but her tears continued. She leaned into my touch and I felt myself smile. All of a sudden, Sumika fell to the floor in a heap and for a second, I thought she had lost consciousness as I fell to the wet sloppy ground as well.

"Are you-" my words were drowned out as Sumika cried out like a canine would howl as it stood over its siblings corpse. It was a horrible sound and made my chest ache.

Instinctively, I reached behind Sumika's head and gently pushed it so that she was crying against my shoulder while my other hand held her protectively.

Around us, thunder ripped through the skies and lightning blazed wildly in the clouds while the strong winds and torrential rain roared around us as if challenging Sumika to scream louder.

"It'll get better." I found myself chanting as I stroked Sumika's matted hair, "It'll get better."

Sumika made no move to return the hug. Her arms hung limply on both sides, and though it hurt that she didn't reciprocate, I was just glad to be holding her like this after so many years.

My defenceless back was freezing cold from the tearing winds and big, fat rain drops but my front was flush against Sumika's and it felt warm and comfortable. My arms tightened around her as her screams died down to quiet sobbing and she began shivering.

We stayed that way for a long time, long enough for the storm to be reduced to a light shower as the first rays of sunlight began peeking through the dark clouds. Sumika's breathing was laboured and I could clearly hear her gasping quietly for air right next to my ear.

I reluctantly pulled away so I could look at her face again. Her eyes were half-lidded and her teeth were drawing blood from her lower lip as she fought to control her emotions.

"Stop that!" I panicked and both hands shot upwards to land firmly on her cheeks, "Stop it!"

I forced her to look at me and she slowly released her locked jaw, freeing her busted lip from her teeth but the blood continued to flow down her chin.

With a cautious finger, I wiped the blood away and allowed my fingertips to linger along her bleeding lips. Our gazes locked on each other and I could clearly see the pain in her grey orbs.

"I am so sorry, Sumi-chan. I never meant to hurt you." I whispered, struggling against my own tears as I continued to stare into her eyes, hoping she'd be able to see how sorry I truly was.

"And I'm sorry," she suddenly croaked, her voice was strained and rough, "I'm sorry for running away. For not telling you the truth. And for posing as Hiroyuki."

I shook my head, wet drops of rain from my hair mixing with those that continued to fall from the skies, "I don't care about that. You did what you believed was right, but I was selfish. I never stopped to consider your feelings. For that, I am so, so sorry."

Without knowing it, our faces had inched closer until our lips were almost touching.

"I'm sorry, Sumi-chan." I whispered, our breaths mixing together before I leaned forward and kissed her.

All around us, droplets fell from the dark clouds above and served like a curtain that protected us from unwanted eyes.

Sumika's lips were warm and wet but the kiss was far from pleasurable. In fact, it showed me how much pain she was enduring.

The kiss tasted salty from the tears Sumika had shed alone. It tasted bitter from the blood that she had lost trying to fight her way to happiness. It felt horrible and I found myself wrapping both arms around her neck and pulling her closer, desperate to feel more.

She pushed me back with one hand to take a ragged breath before crashing her lips against mine with even more fervour. This time however, I poured every drop of emotion I had into the kiss.

The sorrow, the anger, the emptiness, the agony, the longing. Everything I had ever felt in the past 4 years, I threw into our kiss and felt a load lift off my chest and it suddenly became easier to breathe when we parted.

Staring deeply into her clear grey eyes, I saw hope and didn't fail to make a mad grab for it as I whispered, "I love you, Sumi-chan and from now on, I'll stand by your side and be the one to protect you. I promise I'll protect you."

She lifted her right hand and winced slightly before resting it on my cheek. Seeing her in pain made me take her hand into my own and I pressed my cheek into her cold hand. Her lips twitched into a small smile and her eyes were no longer as hollow or vulnerable as they were before.

"I think I'll hold you to that," she said quietly, her voice was hopeful and it was like music to my ears, "Because I don't think I could stand losing you."

"And I don't plan on letting you go ever again." I smiled warmly, folding her into my arms again and relishing the closeness. She moved her right arm to return the hug and that was when I realised there must've been something wrong with her left arm - she hadn't moved it at all.

"Don't." Sumika said, pulling me back when I wanted to inspect her left hand.

"But your arm..." I trailed off, more than happy to stay where we were forever but she was injured, it was obvious now that the storm had passed and I could clearly see and hear her discomfort from her occasional grunts and twitches.

"I dislocated my shoulder, no big deal. Just need to pop it back." Sumika said teasingly but I was in no mood to take her health as a joke.

Placing both hand firmly on her chest, I pushed her away and dug for my phone, "I'm calling an ambulance."

That was when I realised my phone had been swimming around in a muddy puddle on the floor after it had fallen out without me knowing. I cursed under my breath and started looking around to call for help. Once again, I was in a cemetery and very few people ever frequent such places while it was raining.

"I can make my way to the hospital, it's just my shoulder." Sumika offered, her right hand was supporting herself to keep from falling over.

"Are you sure?" I asked, moving under her good arm to help her up. True enough, I didn't have to put much strength to help her to her feet and we were slowly making our way out of the graveyard.

Before we left, however, I turned back and stole a glance at the headstone we had been in front of and saw 4 names carved into the marble stone. My heart throbbed for Sumika and I didn't even want to imagine how painful it must be to lose everyone in your family and be the only one left.

* * *

It took a while and after receiving wary glances from passerbys, we made it to the hospital and got Sumika lying on one of the beds. I followed them as they rushed her into the emergency section before they pushed me back out again, despite my struggling.

Knowing it was going to take a while, I went to the nearest phone and dialed Tomoe's number.

"Hello, Hachisuka Tomoe speaking." Tomoe's irritated voice came through and from the background sounds, I could tell she was driving.

"Tomoe-cha-"

"Kazama-kun? Where are you? We're worried sick! Are you alright? Tell me where you are and I'll be there in 2 seconds!"

"I found Sumi-chan, we talked and my phone got wet in the rain. I'm in a hospital and Sumi-chan's inside receiving treatment. Could you come with some new clothes for me and something for Sumi-chan too?"

"Consider it done. Are you two... okay now?"

"I think so?" the statement ended as a question.

"Good enough for me. I'll be there as soon as I can. Meet you in the waiting room in the emergency area?"

"Mmhm. Thank you, Tomoe-chan."

"No. Thank you." she replied and we ended the call.

Rubbing my arms to produce some heat, I went to check on Sumi-chan and instead, received a towel and orders to dry off before I catch a cold.

Despite the fact that I was worried about Sumika, I knew there was nothing for me to do now so I reluctantly walked to the nearest toilet and did what I could to clean up.

I was squeezing my hair dry with the towel draped over my shoulders for warmth when Tomoe walked in with a small smile on her face.

"Here." she handed me a bag with dry clothes in it and I couldn't be more grateful for her timing, "Go get changed."

* * *

A/N: Please Review~ Thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7: Beginning Anew

A/N: Last chapter folks! I had to rewrite this many, many times so I do hope you'll like it :D Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Beginning Anew**

[Kazama Ushio's POV]

* * *

"It's been a whole hour, what're they doing in there?" Tomoe tapped her foot impatiently and the sound echoed in the white corridor.

Before I could respond, the doors opened and a man in a doctor's coat came out with a clipboard, "Murasame Sumika's family?" he asked us since we were the only ones there.

Sharing a look, Tomoe and I shook our heads.

"Friends then?" we nodded and he asked, "I need one of you to come in with me."

I looked at Tomoe who simply nodded at me encouragingly while handing me the bag that held clothes for Sumika.

Standing up, I hurriedly entered the room before the doors slammed shut. Inside, Sumika was sitting on a hospital bed with no clothes on. Her lower half was wrapped in bandages and her torso was currently being bound by 2 nurses standing on either side. Her left arm was bent and resting on a sling while her other arm was raised so the nurses could move about more easily.

"Miss..." the doctor asked me.

"K-kazama." I stuttered, pulling my eyes from Sumika's battered body.

"Okay, Miss Kazama, will you be looking after Sumika?" the doctor asked and I nodded, following him to Sumika's bed.

"Hey." Sumika mumbled when we were within earshot. I smiled in response.

Taking her bandaged hand into mine, we both listened as the doctor went on and on about Sumika's injuries. I tried my best to listen, but it proved to be rather difficult when all I wanted to do was pull my best friend into my arms and tell her how much I've missed her and how sorry I am.

The doctor finally stopped talking, checked his clipboard one last time before he grinned, "I think that'll be all. Just need you to fill in some forms and pay the bill. You can do this at the front desk."

With that said, the doctor and nurses left the room. Remembering the bag from Tomoe, I reached inside and pulled out the contents.

"Thanks." Sumika slipped on a pair of jeans that probably belonged to my brother and, with my help, draped the jacket across her shoulders.

I looked down at her bandaged chest and asked, "Do you want to zip it up?" gesturing to the jacket.

"Nah, not like you can see anything anyway." Sumika said then pushed off the bed and landed on her left foot. I quickly moved to support her and we carefully made our way outside to where Tomoe stood waiting while chewing nervously on her lower lip.

"Murasame-kun, I want to-"

"Enough apologies already. Come here." Sumika cut her off and smiled. Tomoe was confused but then moved forward to hug the tall woman and since I was under her good arm, got pulled in as well. Not that I minded at all.

"It's good to see you two together again, haven't seen her smile so much." Tomoe grinned after we pulled apart and I bit back the urge to protest, "Are we done here? 'Cause boy am I starving."

"Just have some papers to fill in." Sumika told Tomoe and we went to the front desk together.

After Tomoe and Sumika argued non-stop, Sumika ended up paying her own bill and we were all headed back to my brother's house in no time.

* * *

When we arrived, everyone had been waiting to have dinner together. They greeted Sumika warmly and even a few tears were shed that night but the highlight was dinner.

With everyone huddled around the ridiculously, small dining table, we feasted together while chatting, laughing, joking. It was something I never wanted to end but alas, we all finished eating and had to help clean up.

It was around this time that Yuki woke up from her nap and Kinuta insisted that Sumika meet the newest addition to my family. As Sumika cooed and teased the baby cradled snugly in her one good arm, there was a sparkle in her eyes that showed how happy she was, and I found myself unable to stop smiling as well.

Later that night, when Yuki was fast asleep once again, we gathered in the dining room to discuss what happened next.

"I have to return to Tokyo tonight." Tomoe sighed, "My dad's been interrogating me every second of the day."

"We can go with you." Sumika offered, "I can explain what happened."

"No need. You can come back with me but it's a long drive and you're in no condition to travel. Also, my dad doesn't need to know why I was here. As far as he's concerned, Nakajima Hiroyuki, now a millionaire, is off travelling the world to his heart's content." Tomoe looked each of us in the eye and we all nodded in agreement.

"Sumi-chan, we can go back when you're feeling better." I told the injured woman.

"Okay. So I'll see you in Tokyo then." Sumika stood and hugged Tomoe before we all said our goodbyes, and the dark-haired business woman left the apartment for the long drive back to Tokyo.

"We're off to bed then. Nights, oh and, no late night business or you'll wake the baby." my brother warned and I instantly turned red while my brother laughed at our embarrassment.

"O-onii-chan!" I whined but by then he and his wife were long gone. I sighed, he just had to make everything awkward for us didn't he?

"Come on, Kazama." Sumika suddenly said and I turned to see her walking into my room. I blushed and followed numbly behind.

Inside, Sumika had automatically retrieved the bed spread from the shelf by the wall and did her best to lay it out on the floor. Scampering over, I took the sheets from her and laid it out neatly.

Before I could say anything, Sumika threw her jacket on the desk and fell onto the bedding with a loud, contented sigh.

"S-sumi-chan! You can't sleep on the floor, take the bed!" I quickly said, pushing against her good shoulder.

"I'm good." she sighed happily as her eyes slid close.

Not wanting to argue, I went to freshen up and changed into a comfortable shirt and shorts before returning to the room only to find that Sumika was fast asleep on the floor.

Her breath was even and peaceful but her face showed signs of unease - a frequent twitch of her eyes, eyebrows knotted together, lips upturned in a frown.

Switching off the lights, I tiptoed over to the bed and laid on my back listening to Sumika's quiet breathing. Sleep didn't come as I was too aware that the woman I had lost for 4 years was currently sleeping right next to me.

Instead, I just listened to her regular breathing and occasional mumble. Some time later, I succumbed to exhaustion.

* * *

**[Murasame Sumika POV]**

For 4 years, I never slept peacefully, haunted by nightmares of my father and brothers' deaths. After all, if I hadn't left to America, I wouldn't have put my dad in debt and I would have been the one to fight that challenger, and none of this would have happened.

But what's done is done. I can't bring them back and I can't change what I did 4 years ago.

My eyes snapped open and I stared into the darkness before me. I had long since forced myself to wake up without thrashing or screaming but it always took me a few minutes to calm my nerves as the last of the nightmare faded into the dark.

Sitting up took some effort and I was then reminded of the previous days events. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I took in Kazama's room and recalled the good times.

Turning to my right, I smiled as I saw Ushio's peaceful sleeping face. Keeping my hand to myself, I resisted the urge to touch her as I remembered the kiss we shared.

Running my tongue over my lips, I tasted the metallic blood from my busted lip and allowed myself to relive the kiss. Relive the emotional turmoil that came with it.

What did it even mean? She said she loved me but we're both so messed up, if those awful kisses weren't proof enough... Then again, it's not like we can go back to being friends after everything that's happened.

What am I going to do now? I left my life in Tokyo behind because I had nothing left but that's different now. I have Kazama. Or do I?

Millions of questions filled my mind as I fell back into bed. I can never go back to sleep after a nightmare and tonight was no different. Usually, I'd spent the remaining hours working or thinking about what my schedule for the day was but my mind came up blank this time. Not that it was a surprise. I did sell off my entire business about a week ago.

"S-sumi...chan..." Kazama's whimper pulled me out of my self-pitying thoughts and I sat upright again to look at the fidgeting girl. Wincing when my injuries protested the sudden movement.

"I'm right here, Kazama." I whispered, pulling myself closer to the bed and that was when I realised the girl was still sleeping. She must be dreaming then.

"Sumi-chan..." her voice grew stronger and more desperate, "Don't... please..."

Trying to calm her down, I reached up and caressed the soft cheek I had always dreamed of kissing and whispered soothingly, "It's just a dream, Kazama. Just a dream."

Ushio began groaning and mumbling incoherently. I watched beads of cold sweat develop across her forehead as she began squirming in her sleep.

"Hey, Kazama, it's okay. It's okay, Kazama." I tried to comfort her when she abruptly jerked upright and horrified, dilated eyes stared warily at me.

"Sumi-chan?" she asked disbelievingly and next thing I know, she tackled me to the ground in a bone-crushing hug, "Sumi-chan!"

"Kazama-ack. My.. my shoulder! Shoulder!" I gasped out desperately and she let go a second later, looking apologetic.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot but the dream and then you and..."

"It's all good, don't worry. Was just taken by surprise." I laughed, hoping to dismiss the awkward atmosphere while my shoulder throbbed and the pain made my chest constrict, making it slightly harder to breathe.

We both grew silent and it wasn't long before things got awkward.

"So... uh..." I started and she looked at me expectantly, "What was your dream about?"

She looked down at her hands and mumbled something under her breath.

"What?"

"-ou."

"Huh?"

"-out you."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

"It's about you!" Kazama admitted, face flustered.

"Oh."

Just great, 2 whole years working with all sorts of cunning people and when your best friend tells you she had a dream about you, all you can say is 'OH'?

"It's always the same dream." she continued, ears starting to go red.

"...oh." seriously Sumika? Can't you say something other than that?

"Everything is black and I'm all alone. I try to look for help, try running away but I never get anywhere. And then you'd show up and guide me on the right path but then I can't keep up with you and no matter how fast I run, how loud I scream, you'd keep going and I'll eventualy be left alone in the dark again."

"Oh." I mentally slapped myself and carefully edged closer to her, "Erm... I-I would never leave you behind. I made some terrible decisions in the past and... I do regret them, really I d-arck!"

I was once again tackled to the floor with Kazama's head resting on my good shoulder as she whispered, "You're not the only one, Sumi-chan. We both made horrible mistakes but I'm ready to let go of the past if you are."

"But-" I started to argue but the words died on my lips as Kazama lifted herself up to hover over me, our faces alarmingly close. My mind blanked out and I could only stare adoringly into her boundless orbs.

"No buts. We all make mistakes but we can't dwell on them forever. We've spent so many years apart... I-I want to make up for that lost time." Kazama stated, her beautiful eyes transfixed on my own with fierce determination and something else I dare not identify, "We have to move forward... together."

"To-together?" I repeated, feeling blood rush to my face when Kazama smiled cheekily. Then she lowered herself and I full-on panicked.

When her lips touched mine, I froze. Waiting for the crushing emotion to come through, I was surprised when none did. Instead, the kiss was sweet and it made my insides all gooey, fuzzy and tingly.

She pulled away a little too soon and I found myself wanting more. An adorable giggle reached my ears and I opened my eyes dazedly to see Kazama smiling with a cute blush on her cheeks.

"What's so funny?" the question slipped out before I was even aware I could talk.

"I keep forgetting how adorable you are." she smiled. I suddenly felt light-headed as all the blood in my body surged up to my face. I briefly heard another giggle before soft lips landed on my own once again.

The next time we parted only lasted a few seconds before Kazama kissed me again and again and again. Each kiss grew more passionate and when she lowered her body onto mine, I couldn't help but break the kiss to moan out loud. Her body was flush against mine and so I didn't miss the shiver than ran across her body before she doved down to kiss me again.

"K-kazama." I panted, my right hand reached up to push against her shoulder. She obliged and supported herself on her elbows with a patient smile gracing her pink lips.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"What happens now?" I gazed into her eyes and watched them soften as she thought about her answer.

"Anything."

"Anything?" I repeated.

"Anything we want," Kazama leaned down and kissed my forehead, "We can stay in Ume," she kissed my cheek, "We can finish our education," she kissed my other cheek, "We can travel the world," she kissed my nose, "Or we can settle down somewhere and start a life together. Buy a house, find stable jobs," she pecked me on the lips before pulling away to hide a blush as she finished her sentence, "Get married."

Get married?! My face must've betrayed my utter shock as Kazama obviously regretted saying anything as she waved her arms around desperately.

"We don't have to, it's just an idea... I mean, I'm just giving every thing I've got... I'm not actually being serious or anything.. Not that I don't want to! I mean... I do... but, if you're not ready and maybe it is too fast. Yeah. We should jus-"

"It's a splendid idea." I pulled her down with my good arm and kissed her on the lips, savouring the unique taste that belonged to my Kazama's cute, pink lips and cutting her mindless rant short before it ruined the moment.

We pulled apart after a couple minutes and I felt myself grin when I noted the dazed look on Kazama's blushing face. I snickered and leaned up to whisper in her ear, "Which one sounds better, Kazama Sumika or Murasame Ushio?"

I erupted into fits of laughter when Kazama flinched and rolled off me, her face completely red.

But my moment of glee didn't last long when I was tackled, again, onto the floor and she crushed her lips against mine heatedly, her tongue darting out and I shivered at the new sensation being initiated by a pleasantly dominant Kazama.

"What about kids?" Kazama whispered into my ear and I knew I had just dug my own grave as it was my turn to become completely flustered.

We spent the rest of the night teasing each other and talking about our unknown futures. Gradually, my fears, worries and insecurities began to fade away.

The woman I spent half of my life fawning over loves me back and right now, I couldn't care less about anything else except that I wasn't going to waste any more time. If there's anything I've learnt after every thing I've been through, it's to never take time for granted.

The end.

* * *

A/N: And that's the final chapter! Woots! Review? :D Pretty please with a cherry on top :)


End file.
